Prussia's Birthday Suprise
by LuvWritingIt
Summary: Well, Today was Prussia's birthday, so I wrote a story Austria/Prussia PruAus Yaoi Revived 3/29/13


Prussia woke up feeling more awesome than normal. It was the most 'awesome' day of the year, his birthday. Now, he may not have known, remembered, or even cared how old he was but that won't stop him from making today, well, awesome. He shot up the stairs of the small basement apartment in which he lived. Slamming open the door he ran to Germany's room opening the door.

"Oh, _Bruder_!" Prussia yelled, hopping happily onto Germany's bed. But his smile faded as Prussia notice the bed was empty and neatly made with a note stuck to the pillow. Prussia snatched up the note quickly and read it.

_Prussia,_

_Sorry I couldn't say Happy Birthday, but Italy needed help making pasta and he would no stop bothering me until i came. Hopefully I will be back later, but until then Austria was free so I call him over so you would have some company._

_-Germany _

Prussia frowned and crumpled up the note. He throw it off the bed.

"Well, Specs is _some_ type of company." Prussia mumbled to himself. "Maybe he would have such a stick up his ass today."

"I do not have a 'stick up my ass'!" Prussia quickly turned his head to the door.

"Well look who actually showed up?" Prussia teased, which earned him a glare from the Austrian.

"Even if you are a prick, no one, not ever you, should spend their birthday alone. I also have to make sure you don't burn down the house." Austria said. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Austria said, a frown still painted on his face. Prussia got up from his Germany's bed. He wasn't really hungry, but oh god, what Austria was wearing today was nice. Prussia though he might as well give himself a little birthday present for himself.

Prussia smiled seductively, and walked over to the Austrian man standing in the doorway. Austria's brows furrowed as he continued to look at the albino in front of him. Prussia stopped a few inches from Austria's face. He could see his violet eyes widened from behind his glasses. Prussia leant over to whisper into Austria's ear.

"Well, Pancakes and beer sound good." Prussia said, smiling as he saw Austria tense up. Then Prussia moved away, and looked at Austria. Austria stared dumbly back, cheeks a light color of scarlet. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Austria snapped back. Prussia smirked, perfect.

"What about breakfast?"

"Oh course. I was just about to go make it, thank you very much!" Austria said, smoothing out his plain blue t-shirt. "Pancakes and beer, correct?"

"_Ja_." Prussia answered. "Well, go on specs! I have to go get changed, unless you would want to come with me?"

"Of course I wouldn't! And please refrain from calling me pet names." Austria said, before turning and heading down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Whatever you say Specs!" Prussia yelled down the stairs, before returning to his small room. He pulled of his pjs and put on his favorite outfit. It included a form-fitting v-neck tee with the Prussian flag proudly on the front and slim, ripped jeans. He quickly combed his silver hair before following the smell of fresh pancakes and German beer.

* * *

><p>"Some of the Pancakes are ready. They're on the table but they're-"<p>

"HOT!" Prussia yells before downing some beer.

"Yes, hot." Austria says before turning to Prussia. Austria eyed the Prussian's outfit out of the corner of his eye. Then the Austrian quietly yelled in pain.

"_Verdammt noch mal_!" Austria hissed before sticking his burning fingers in his mouth.

"You burn yourself?" Prussia said, looking up from breakfast. Austria nodded, quickly turning his head so the Prussian won't see his face. Prussia frowned slightly.

"No really, are you ok?" Prussia said, getting up and walking over to Austria. Austria nodded weakly before taking his three burned fingers out of his mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said wincing in pain as air hit his burning fingers. Prussia frowned. Then the Prussian went over to the fridge. Austria watched his cautiously. Prussia can back over to Austria with a bag of ice.

"Here, ice helps, right?" Prussia said, gingerly placing the ice on Austria's burnt fingers. Austria winced, but gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem, that's just what awesome people like me do!" Prussia said smiling victoriously causing Austria to laughed lightly.

"Would you turn of the stove for me? I don't want to burn down Germany's house." Austria said, motioning to the stove with an over done pancake in a pan on top of it. The Prussian nodded and turned it off.

"Maybe I should have let the house burn, and then I could live with you and have wonderful pancakes every day." Prussia joked, his smirk growing. Prussia laughed, before walking back over Austria. Austria had since taken a break on the kitchen floor. He looked down at the Austrian holding a bag off ice to his hand. Prussia smirked evilly, then, carefully picked up Austria. Bridal style.

"Prussia! Let me down this intent!" Austria yelled, eying the Prussian.

"Keskeskes~ Like that would happen." Prussia said matter-of-factly. Austria opened his mouth to say something but closed just as quickly. Prussia smirked once again as he could see the the man in his arms blush, maybe from pain or embarrassment, either way it was cute. The Prussian carried his friend to the large living room. But just as he was about to put down Austria he released he forgot his beer. And quickly turned around.

"Why are we going back?" Austria asked.

"I forgot the wipe cream." Prussia said, and smiled at the dark color he earned form Austria's cheeks. "Haha, Kidding! But I did forget my beer. Will you pick it up for me?" Prussia said as he stood next to the table. Austria sighed put gingerly picked up the Prussian's beer with his non-injured hand.

"Yeah! Now, to the living room!" Prussia yelled running to the other room as Austria clung to him for dear life.

* * *

><p>Prussia carefully placed Austria on the old couch before taking his beer and then took a long drink from it. The Prussian sighed contently.<p>

"So," Austria turned to the man next to him, "How did you burn your hand?"

"With the pan." Austria answers plainly. Prussia laughed.

"I know that! But you're so carefully, what distracted you?" Prussia asks, scooting a little closer to Austria, like a school girl wanting to hear a secret. Austria eyed the Prussian.

"Well…I was…" Austria said as he looked at the window and mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"What was that specs?"

"…I was staring at you…" Austria huffed.

Prussia smiled.

"Oh really now?" Prussia said, before claiming on top of the Austrian.

"P-Prussia, What are you doing…!?"

"Well," Prussia whispers huskily into Austria's ear. "I am going to…" Then whisper the rest to Austria's ear. Austria stared into Prussia's crimson eyes and saw he was serious about what he had just said to him. Austria open and closed his mouth a few times before breaking down and kissing the Prussian deeply. Soon the two were captive by their kiss. When they parted they stared at each other breathing heavily, before the stared to plant frantically kisses on one another.

Unknown to either country, a girl was snapping pictures. She looked at one it had Prussia straddling Austria and kissing his neck while starting to pull of Austria's blue t-shirt. The girl squeaked, before handing a blonde man 100 dollars.

"Thanks Germany! I can't wait for Japan to see these!" She said snapping some more pictures.

"_Ja_, Sure Hungary. But if you get caught, I had no part in it." Germany said walking away from Hungary snapping pictures while holding a tissue to her nose. Germany sighed. "Well, Happy Birthday Prussia." He said to air, before hopping in his car to go get a cake.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go! I revived it as of 329/13 so it is hopfully a lot better than before! God my writing was pretty bad a year ago. Any who. Pleasee review and favorite! 3_


End file.
